


Spellman Twins' Magical Sweets

by lilspellmann



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Magical Drugs, Siblings, he's the captain of our ship, magical drugs tho, vt speaks in this fic!!, young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspellmann/pseuds/lilspellmann
Summary: On their eigtheenth birthday, Zelda and Edward test their newly created (inoffensive) magical drugs on their guests.





	Spellman Twins' Magical Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm finally publishing this fic (which I'm still hesitant about) that has been in my drafts for sooooo long... I've had this headcanon of Zelda and Edward creating drugs and throwing huge parties since forever, I just had to write it lol. I hope you'll enjoy this os as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!  
> Also I'm sorry about all the mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zelda was getting ready for tonight. Tonight was her and her brother’s eighteenth birthday and they were having a huge party in the manor. They’d  managed to convince their parents to just go on a weekend somewhere in Europe, so they could have the house for themselves. She was excited, because all the academy was going to be there, and that included some of the sexiest witches and warlocks in the world. She would enjoy herself and she knew it. 

 

She put on her most beautiful black dress, which had long sleeves, and fell in the middle of her thighs. Her cleavage was middly appropriate and her choker made her look a lot older. She wore her hair down, the beautiful red curls falling deliciously on her shoulders. 

After a while, when she was done getting ready, she caught a perfume spell on herself, so she would smell like everyone’s favorite smell. After that, she turned to her familiar, who was sitting on her bed. “What do you think, V-T?”

Her familiar looked at her with the most proud eyes.

 

_Even more pretty than usual._

 

She smiled proudly at her dog’s statement. Vinegar Tom was always so supportive of her. She knew she’d had a real chance of getting him as her familiar. A lot of goblins turned out to be slaves of their master, but that wasn’t the case with them. Vinegar Tom and Zelda had always had a special bond, since the very beginning.  

 

_Lilith will love it._

 

She turned to the mirror, watching, or more like seeing her own body absently. Of course he’d bring her up. 

 

“Hm, a witch can dream. I don’t think she’ll ever like me this way. Annnd, I’m not even sure that she’ll be there tonight.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder nervously. Vinegar Tom jumped of the bed and walked to the door, his little paws making small noises on the ground. He took a last glance at her, almost annoyed. 

 

_ It’s obvious that she likes you, you know. _

 

He left the room, his tail batting from the left to the right, and Zelda rolled her eyes at the exasperated tone he’d taken in her mind. Her and Lilith had grown close these past months becoming, and her tiny crush on her quickly became a deep overwhelming crush every time the brunette was around. She didn’t know if she liked her back, but she knew that Lilith considered her as her best friend, at least. Lilith was very flirtatious, with everyone. With her you could never know what she really thought, if she was just teasing for fun, or for some hidden nonsense, which made it confusing for the witch to know if there was at tiny chance of being liked back. Zelda sighed, looking at herself one last time, and went after her familiar, to set up the last details of the party. 

 

When she arrived in the kitchen, Edward was fighting with Hilda, who happened to be cooking, and Vinegar Tom was watching them, sitting on the ground, hoping that food might drop right into his mouth. 

 

“For the last time, warlock, if you keep stealing food, I’m sending my spiders to torment you at night.” Edward just laughed ironically. “I already have a sleep demon giving me terrible nightmares and you think your little spideys will scare me?  Cute.” Hilda hit him on the head with the wooden spoon. 

 

“Hey, easy.” Zelda almost yelled, making her presence known and they both turned their head at her, Hilda boiling with rage. Thanks to Zelda, Vinegar Tom succeeded in stealing a stick of cheese that happened to be slipping out off the counter. When her siblings looked at her, their mouth dropped. 

 

“Wow, sister, you are-“ Edward started. 

 

“Magnificent.” Hilda finished, stunned. 

 

Zelda smiled, pleased but also surprised that her brother hadn’t taken the opportunity to be sarcastic about it. She stepped further into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Vinegar Tom walked to her and laid down at her feet, chewing on his stick of cheese loudly. 

 

“Edward, dear, have you done what we talked about the other day?” She asked and Hilda furrowed her brows. Her brother nodded and mouthed cookies. 

“What are you two plotting again??”  The redhead turned her head to her little sister. “Nothing, Hildie. You can go to your room, our first guests should be there in a minute.” She said and the young blonde got out of the kitchen, dropping the spoon furiously.

“I’m never cooking for you two ever again. “ she shouted, leaving angrily with her spiders following her. 

 

“Are we too harsh on her?” Zelda asked suspiciously, crossing her arms, her eyelids almost shut in suspicion. Edward raised his shoulders. “Well, she’s our little sister, what are we supposed to do.” 

Zelda picked Vinegar Tom from the ground and carried him like a baby, his head on her shoulders. 

“I’m gonna check if everything is ready.” He walked out of the kitchen. “Also, why does it smell like mortal perfume in here?” He spoke absently as Zelda hid her smirk. 

 

_Someone is in love with a mortal._

 

“He thinks his crush on Diana isn’t obvious.” She put Vinegar Tom on the kitchen counter and put the cookies in a jar. 

 

_ You speak like you think your crush on Lilith isn’t obvious. _

 

Zelda’s cheeks turned into bright red. “It’s not obvious.” The dog shook his head. 

 

_ I said what I said. _

 

Zelda rolled her eyes in shame as the doorbell rang multiple times. 

Tonight was certainly going to be memorable. 

 

-

 

A lot of guests were there. Even ones who weren’t invited in the first place had managed to sneak in the party. Zelda and Edward didn’t mind. In fact, the only condition to get in was to take a bite into one of their infamous dream cookies. They were made so they were adapted to anyone eating them. Once you took a bite, you could only feel happy, dizzy, and most importantly, horny. The best part of it was that there were absolutely no side effects as in mortal drugs. You couldn’t get addicted. The Spellman twins had spent hours writing the recipe for it to be perfect. It was in fact a variety of flour that had been enchanted following different ancient spells. 

The irony was that they were the worst cooks in the world, so they had to persuade their younger sister to bake cakes and cookies with the magical flour. She was too young to know it yet, but they promised to tell her as soon as she would be 18 years old. 

 

“It’s mortal friendly.” Edward said proudly as he handed one to Diana who felt kinda unsure about it. She hesitated before taking one bite, as she saw Vinegar Tom threatening to bite her ankle if she didn’t. The Spellman twins looked at her with concern when she almost threw up but sighed in relief when she then laughed happily, clearly under the influence of the magical flour. 

 

Edward then looked at her sister questionably, and she nodded with a knowing smile as he and Diana left to the living room where plenty of witches and warlocks were already dancing as there were no tomorrows. 

 

Zelda kept giving everyone cookies at the entrance, but when the person she was waiting for wasn’t in sight, she got bored. She asked a random warlock to stay there and make sure that everyone took a bite of the magical dessert. 

 

Time passed, and passed, but Lilith was nowhere to be seen. Zelda was sitting on the couch, bored. When two warlocks started making out next to her, she finally ate a cookie and made her way to Edward, who was actively talking about relationships between mortals and witches to a bunch of people, his arm on Diana’s waist. Zelda approached the blonde girl. 

 

“Hey, have you seen Lilith?” She asked discretely and Diana simply nodded no, looking at her with a sorry expression. Zelda sighed and went to the kitchen. She took three biscuits at once and her blood started boiling. Her surroundings blurred slightly and her mind went dizzy. 

 

Of course she’d tested the cookies with Edward multiple times. Of course they’d both thrown up a lot before getting the right recipe. They’d passed out even more, oh Satan, they’d passed out hundreds of times. But this time was different. It wasn’t theirs. The magic in them felt much darker, almost unbearable. When the kitchen got clear again, she saw the hideous face of Faustus Blackwood way too close to her. 

 

“Oh, Zelda.” She felt his hot disgusting breath on her face. The worst thing was that she couldn’t move. She was trapped between his arms and she couldn’t even speak. She could only think about one thing, her whole body being paralyzed. 

 

_Vinegar Tom._

 

Chills of horror travelled her body, feeling dirty hands against her bare arms. She felt overwhelmed by the warlock, his presence highly unwelcome and way too close. 

She saw Blackwood’s lips approaching her owns when loud angry barks filled the Spellman kitchen. 

 

“BACK OFF, BLACKWOOD.” She heard someone yell and Faustus flew through the kitchen to land on the ground a few meters away. She saw Edward picking him up by the collar and punch him repeatedly as she tried desperately to catch her breath. When she turned her head, the witch who’d made him fly across the room was there. It was Lilith. Their eyes met and for one second, it was only them, the loud background music fading away as warm green irises fell into cold blue ones. 

 

“You came.” Zelda said sleepily and almost fell into her arms. Lilith stroked her hair gently. Zelda hummed happily in the brunette’s neck. “How could I not?” Lilith said softly. She helped her get out of the kitchen, knowing that Edward was boiling with rage and would probably use his darkest magic on Faustus for drugging his sister without her consent. Lilith was furious, too, but right now someone needed to be at Zelda’s side. 

 

The music in the living room was too loud for people to notice what had just happened in the kitchen, and if it hadn’t been for Vinegar Tom, Zelda could still be in there, merciless. 

 

Lilith dragged her outside, an arm grabbing her strongly by the waist, and helped her sit on the stairs. They almost fell, hitting loudly the wooden material. They were sitting close, oh Satan, so close. Zelda was resting her head on Lilith’s neck, and her hands played with the edge of the brunette’s skirt. Lilith, on the other hand, had still an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Lilith shifted a bit so her mouth was almost touching her ear. “I’m sorry to be so late, my father didn’t want me to come so I had to sneak out..” She said softly, a hint of guilt in her voice as her left hand made their way to top Zelda’s. 

 

“But you’re here now.” She smiled. They stayed like that for a few minutes, appreciating each other’s warm presence in the cold, windy night. Zelda was still resting her head against the witch’s shoulder, which made Lilith’s nose real close to her hair. 

 

“You smell so good.. I mean, you always do but... it’s just more obvious tonight.” She said absently and Zelda’s heart skipped a beat as her cheeks grew hot, remembering the perfume spell she’d put on herself. “Anyway we should go back inside, it’s getting cold.” Zelda didn’t have time to react that Lilith was already standing up, offering her hand to her. Zelda blushed even harder, taking the offered hand shakily with a shy grin on her face. 

 

When they got back inside, Edward was trying to calm down, Diana gently stroking his back. Vinegar Tom was growling behind them. When he saw his sister, Edward almost ran to her. 

 

“Are you alright Zelds??” He took her protectively in his arms. Zelda hugged him tightly, feeling better in her brother’s good energy. “I’m fine brother. Where is he now?”  

Edward pulled back, his expression suddenly darkening. “In the basement. With Gryla.” Zelda narrowed her eyes at the mention of the witch and turned to Lilith, who’d picked up Vinegar Tom from the ground.

 

“I’ll pay him a visit later, but now, we shall enjoy the rest of the night!” Lilith smiled at her, scratching the little one’s head. Zelda made eye contact with her familiar. 

 

_I can feel her heart beating faster when she looks at you, just saying._

 

Zelda couldn’t contain her blush. Hopefully she was the only one capable of hearing him. Her eyes met Lilith’s and for a moment she could swear she’d saw the sparkle of desire in them, making her blush even more. For a second she could’ve swear Lilith’s eyes slipped on her lips. 

 

Diana took both Lilith and Zelda by the shoulders, interrupting the weird tension they had unintentionally created. “We should play a game.” 

 

-

 

After eating a bunch of cookies, they all started to childishly play hide and seek. Well, more like hide and seek and kiss, and the last part was definitely the most important. Edward had proposed to be seeker with Diana, earning a glare from his sister. When they started to count, Lilith lost sight of Zelda who’d run off to whatever place. So she wandered around the house, knowing perfectly that she was hidden in the most improbable place and that she would most likely only appear again when the game would be over. Zelda was a winner. She couldn’t bear to lose, especially to her brother. Lilith had kinda hoped that she would take her to where she was hiding, so they could spend more time together, or even _kiss_ , to honor the true nature of the game. She blushed at the thought. She wasn’t blind, she knew that her all time best friend had a crush on her, and to be honest, she had a huge crush on her too. She just felt like everything made more sense when she was around the witch. Things were simpler, and everything around them was suddenly meaningless, blurred. She wanted to kiss Zelda, oh Satan, she _wanted_ Zelda. But she didn’t want to push the witch, she wanted her to do the first move. For once. 

 

She heard a loud “comiiiing!” from Edward and Diana and realized that she wasn’t even hidden yet. She wanted to run but an arm grabbed her from behind and a hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed roughly against a wall, in a dark and tiny room. “ _Shh, it’s me._ ”, was whispered to her ear and Lilith relaxed, recognizing Zelda’s sweet voice, which was very euphoric. However, Lilith felt like she was burning alive. She’d never been this close to the witch. Or at least, not this intimate. Zelda muttered a spell and suddenly a red neon light revealed her angelic features. When the redhead lowered her hand from her mouth, she made sure to subtly touch Lilith’s skin with her delicate fingers, wherever she could find it. Her skin was softer and hotter than she’d imagined, Zelda thought. She heard her gasp when her fingertips reached her neck. The tip of her nails drew lazily the shape of her collarbone, and Lilith felt butterflies in her belly. Their faces were so close, and their parted lips were almost touching. She could feel Zelda’s hot breath against her face. She couldn’t keep her eyes off her lips, which looked sweet as hell. And how bad did she want to kiss them...

 

“Are you sure about this?” Lilith asked nervously in a whisper, her eyes struggling to stay open and her heart beating faster, slowly losing the last piece of control she had left from the cookies. She was _boiling_. Her gaze met firmly with the other witch. Zelda was glowing, and beautiful, Lilith thought. 

 

Zelda shifted her head a bit and brushed her lips sightly against hers. Their eyes fluttered close, appreciating every second of it. The kiss was soft and innocent, but they both wanted more. They were both hungry for each other. Their lips moved gently together, both still hesitant as to deepen the kiss. 

 

_ How long have we been waiting for this moment? _

 

Lilith’s hands made their way to her waist, pulling her closer and she pressed harder on her lips. Zelda parted her lips in a gasp and Lilith immediately slid her tongue in her mouth, earning a quiet moan from the witch. Zelda was pressing her whole body against hers, desperately wanting to get closer to her.  Zelda’s hands found Lilith’s hair and the kiss grew more hungry, more demanding. Lilith grabbed her ass firmly, and Zelda moaned in surprise. Without breaking the kiss, Zelda started unbuttoning the witch’s blouse in a hurry, eager to feel more of the soft skin. She left the witch’s lips to attack her exposed neck, kissing and biting her as Lilith struggled not to make too much noise. Her hands found Zelda’s hair, pulling her even closer, and this time she couldn’t hold back a moan when the witch’s teeth found her sensitive spot. 

Zelda suddenly stopped and raised her head when she heard footsteps in the hallway. They exchanged a panicked look and quickly tried to make themselves presentable again. Zelda was struggling to put back her strand of hair behind her ear as Lilith buttoned up her shirt in a hurry. Zelda stole her a last gentle kiss before pulling away as the door swung open. 

 

“Ha! Sister! you owe me f-“ Edward stopped when he noticed Lilith, looking like a complete mess, desperately trying to catch her breath behind her. He looked at them suspiciously and smirked when he noticed something on Lilith’s face. Diana was behind him and was giving Zelda the most annoying _You Finally Did It_ look and the witch rolled her eyes. Edward mouthed “congrats” to Zelda whose face had gotten red. She leaned against the doorframe, uncomfortable, and shivered when she felt Lilith’s hand behind her back. 

 

“Anyway, Zee, guests are leaving, if you want to say goodbye to the ones still there.” She nodded wordlessly and gestured to the hallway for them to go first. After an another annoyingly happy look from both of them, they went back to the living room. Zelda turned to Lilith to see her in greater light. “Oh darling, your lipstick is completely smudged.” She giggled happily and cleaned her face with her thumb. Her gaze fell again into the deep blue eyes. It was like they were alone again, everything fading away as they looked at each other. Zelda stroked her cheek lovingly, and Lilith went in for a gentle kiss which was gladly welcomed. She smiled against her lips and pulled back, her eyes glowing with happiness. 

 

“Edward will never stop teasing you about this.” Lilith chuckled softly, her gaze locking with the witch’s. Zelda giggled as she cupped her face with her right hand. “Never.” Her thumb caressed Lilith’s cheek lovingly. 

 

“..but it was definitely worth it.”


End file.
